


You're so perfect

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Illyrian Camps (ACoTaR), Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Nesta gets home early to try out her new fighting leathers, Cassian can't wait to get them off her.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	You're so perfect

Nesta surveyed herself in the mirror, the way the leathers clung to her, hugged every curve, not like those she had been using thus far, these were made for her, literally. She tested her movement, making a few practice swings, and noted with delight the pure freedom the leathers afforded her. Half of her was nervous about going out in them tomorrow, especially with the way they contoured her ass, she was half-nervous that they were _too_ tight, at least for Devlon to stomach. He tolerated her, mostly because he feared her, and Cassian, but if she scandalized everyone, he would snap.

The sound of the door hinges broke through her thoughts,

"We really need to oil that door," Cassian's voice floated through the air towards her,

"Mmmm." She mumbled noncommittally, not quite paying attention,

"Nes?" He popped his head around the corner into their bedroom, and froze when he saw her. She turned slowly to face him, suddenly worried,

"Are they okay?" His gaze changed from surprise to something darker, closer to hunger,

"They look great on you." He stepped fully into the room, tipping her chin up to look at him, to see the desire in his eyes, "But they'd look better off you." Her breath caught, and she didn't have a chance to regain it before he was kissing her, pushing her backwards until she hit the wall, hoisting her up against it. He paused for a moment, eyes raking over her body, but waiting, holding back the instinct to _take._

"Yes," she breathed, "Cass, _yes._ " He wasted no time in capturing her mouth again, and she moaned into his mouth, glad that he was taking control, giving her one time when she didn't have to be in control of _everything_ around her. She opened for him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him closer still. She gripped his own leathers, digging her fingers in hard as he swiped a hand up her side, finding the ties holding her leathers together.

With expert fingers, he slipped them off, only breaking the kiss long enough to pull her leathers over her head before crashing his mouth back onto hers, and bracing one hand on the wall beside her head, the other sliding her pants down slowly, leaving her bare before him, the wall flush against her bare back. She barely noticed the wood digging into her spine as Cassian left a trail of kisses along her jaw, drawing gasps from her,

"Beautiful, you're so beautiful." He murmured, again and again, seemingly delighting in her moans as he nipped at the soft skin of her neck, biting down on her collarbone, just enough that she clawed at his leathers,

"Cass," She whined, "It's not fair."

"What, Sweetheart?" He paused for a moment, just enough to pull back to gaze down at her, adoration still shining in his eyes,

"You're overdressed."

"Hmmm, I suppose you'll have to fix that, then." He mused, "If you can." He added, tossing her over a shoulder, and flaring his wings back so that she couldn't reach them, holding her still with a hand over the backs of her knees. She yelped as he span round, heading for the bed, and gently dropped her down onto it,

"Cass," she pleaded, and he relented, pulling his jacket and shirt off and tossing them aside, before pushing her down into the mattress, straddling her hips, gazing down at her. She reached up for him, but he pinned her wrists to the mattress, a red glow filling the room as he let go, leaving her straining against the magic to reach him, 

"Let me look after you tonight, Sweetheart." She sighed as he pressed his lips to her jaw again, moaning loud when he trailed kisses down her neck, pausing just before he reached her breasts, sitting up, and staring down at her, her eyes glazed with desire, but deeper, beneath that, love was shining out through them, practically fixing him in place. He grinned as she tried to wriggle away from the magic binding her again, and swiped a thumb over a nipple, his mouth echoing the movement, and she moaned again, yet again trying to reach for him, as he trailed lower, across her stomach, and gently nudged her knees apart. 

He met her gaze again, waiting, still kneeling on the bed between her legs, flashing her a smirk when she nodded, gasping the moment his tongue touched her, squirming under his touch, and whimpering when he pinned her hips in place with one hand. He chuckled at her whimpers and moans as he pushed her closer and closer to that wonderful edge, pulling away entirely just as she reached it,

"Cass," she gasped, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, you ass."

"That wasn't very polite, Sweetheart."

" _Fuck me._ " He quickly stood up, tossing his pants aside to join the crumpled pile of clothes in the corner. She tried to reach for him again when he nudged her legs apart for the second time, bracing both hands beside her head, hovering just out of reach of her lips, her desperation almost snapping the leash he kept on himself as he lined up with her entrance, slowly pushing in, inch by inch before pulling out entirely. Nesta whimpered at the loss of contact, and screamed when he pushed all the way in in one go. He gave her a few seconds to adjust before pulling out an inch and slamming his hips forward into her. 

"Don't come." He panted,

"But-"

"You said you wanted me to fuck you, you said nothing about coming." She opened her mouth to speak, but he snapped his hips forwards again and she screamed out his name, gasping as she tried to fill her lungs, the sound muffled as he covered her mouth with a hand, "Shhhh, you don't want the whole camp to hear, do you?" She shook her head, biting down on her lip when he removed the hand, just to keep from crying out again immediately.

"Please," she whimpered again, "Please, Cass,"

"You wanna come?"

"Yes! Please, please, Cass."

"Go on then," he whispered against the skin of her neck, groaning as her walls clenched around him, sending him flying over the edge after her, and spilling inside her. He kept pumping his hips through her climax, pausing inside her when she came down, gasping for air, and released her hands. At once, she cupped his face with both hands, pulling him down into a searing kiss, moaning into his mouth, and gasping as a hand once again found her breasts, the other grabbing a hold of the sheets beside her head. Once he pulled back she trailed her hands along his shoulders, holding onto him as they both caught their breath, their scents mingling in the air, becoming one. She trailed her hands lower, finding the curve in his muscle, and traced her fingers along the edges of his wings.

She leaned up to kiss the side of his neck at the same time, her fingers slowly working their way to the most sensitive spot, and she grinned the moment before finding it, gasping as his hips jerked forwards suddenly, driving her down into the mattress,

"Shit!" He barked, pulling out and glaring down at her, "Oh, so you wanna play?" She yelped as he flipped her over, tugging her hips up with one hand, while the other pushed her head down into the pillow, muffling her cries as he teased her entrance, chuckling at her failed attempts to reach him, and force him to fuck her. She tried to wriggle backwards, but he held her steady, ignoring her whimpers and muffled pleas.

She squealed when he pushed back into her, the movement pushing her harder into the pillow in front of her. She turned her head sideways, gasping for breath as he set a punishing pace, letting go of her head to press down on her clit, drawing out more wordless screams of pleasure from her. She fought for breath, desperate not to be outdone by him, and felt another wave of pleasure roll over her as he spilled inside her again, following him quickly, and moaning when he pulled out, letting her collapse onto the mattress.

He sat back behind her, gently rubbing up the sides of her back, huffing in surprise when she surged up, pushing him onto his back and kissing him, pressing down on his shoulders to try to pin him down.

"My turn." She grinned as he held on to her hips, sliding her back, and helped her guide herself down onto him, her eyes rolling back as she slid down, pausing once he was fully seated inside her. She placed both hands on his chest as she rocked her hips back and forth, almost losing her balance when he thrust upwards, her hands slipping slightly, but he held her hips, keeping her from collapsing entirely as he helped her rock forwards again, slamming his hips upwards, and groaning as her walls clenched around him, and she cried out his name, all the strength in her arms vanishing as she collapsed onto his chest, gasping when he came inside her a moment later, nudging her off him and wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Come on," he lifted her into his arms, and shuffled to the edge of the bed, she was still clinging on to him as he stood, carrying her into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and setting her down on his lap as he waited for it to fill, slipping a hand into her hair as she nuzzled his neck, holding her close.

She sighed when he eased her into the bath, joining her a moment later, lathering up her hair with shampoo, and washing away her strain with every stroke of his hands. She spun around to return the favor, massaging his scalp as she worked the shampoo into his hair, earning a slight groan, and again when she moved on to his wings, careful to soothe, not arouse, with her movements, wrapping her arms around him when he spun back around to face her, holding her tight against him as she slipped off to sleep, safe in his arms.

"You're so perfect," he whispered, even though she couldn't hear him.


End file.
